wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model: Mini Version (cycle 3)
| nextseason = }} Sims Next Top Model: GLOBAL is the third cycle of the Mini Version era of Sims Next Top Model. It was the first cycle in which models from all across the globe were allowed to apply in order to represent their home countries. The season featured 19 models, out of which 10 girls and 9 guys, all vying for the title of Sims Next Top Model. The winner was 20-year old Tsukuda Shunsuke, who placed 5th in the first season of Sims Next Top Male Model prior to competing in this show. Prizes The winner of the competition is to receive the following prizes: *The cover and spread in L'Officiel (Hommes). *A paid trip to New York City for kicking off their career *A cash prize of €80.000 International destinations * Cape Town, Episode 1-5 * Omiš, Episode 6-8 * Casablanca, Episode 9 * Nadi, Episode 10 * Suva, Episode 10-11 * Reykjavík, Episode 14 Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Demetrio Escarcéga *'Bottom three:' Eszes-Somogyi Venczel Erszébet, Gaya Nadela & Jabir Karman *'Eliminated:' Eszes-Somogyi Venczel Erszébet & Jabir Karman 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Amanda Joel *'Bottom two:' Ekamai Narisa Fungmongkol & Gaya Nadela *'Eliminated:' Ekamai Narisa Fungmongkol 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' Amanda Joel *'Bottom three:' Ez Nshimirimana, Gaya Nadela & Mehriban Hutadomov *'Eliminated:' Ez Nshimirimana & Mehriban Hutadomov 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Lkhagvasuren Odtsetseg *'Bottom three:' Demetrio Escárcega, Gaya Nadela & Hwan Min-jung *'Eliminated:' Gaya Nadela & Hwan Min-jung 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Mallory Drake *'Bottom two:' Aliya Jinan Saqqaf el-Ghazzawy & Tsukuda Shunsuke *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' Demetrio Escárcega *'Bottom three:' Aliya Jinan Saqqaf el-Ghazzawy, Dimitri Markov & Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yeon *'Eliminated:' Aliya Jinan Saqqaf el-Ghazzawy & Dimitri Markov 'Episode 7' *'First call-out:' Uyur Gökçe *'Bottom two:' Lucas Karman & Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yun *'Eliminated:' Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yun 'Episode 8' *'Quit:' Hendrik Lodewijk van Alst *'First call-out:' Mallory Drake *'Bottom two:' Lucas Karman & Uyur Gökçe *'Eliminated:' Lucas Karman 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' Tsukuda Shunsuke *'Bottom four:' Clement Jerome, Demetrio Escárcega, Lkhagvasuren Odtsetseg & Uyur Gökçe *'Eliminated:' Clement Jerome & Uyur Gökçe 'Episode 10' *'First call-out:' Tsukuda Shunsuke *'Bottom two:' Demetrio Escárcega & Mallory Drake *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 11' *'Returned:' Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yeon & Uyur Gökçe *'First call-out:' Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yun & Uyur Gökçe *'Bottom two:' Mallory Drake & Lkhagvasuren Odtsetseg *'Eliminated:' Lkhagvasuren Odtsetseg 'Episode 12' *'First call-out:' Uyur Gökçe *'Bottom two:' Amanda Joel & Demetrio Escárcega *'Eliminated:' Demetrio Escárcega 'Episode 13' *'First call-out:' Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yun *'Bottom two:' Amanda Joel & Mallory Drake *'Eliminated:' Mallory Drake 'Episode 14' *'Top four:' Amanda Joel, Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yun, Tsukuda Shunsuke & Uyur Gökçe *'Eliminated:' Sadi Jun-sa Raha Yun *'Top three:' Amanda Joel, Tsukuda Shunsuke & Uyur Gökçe *'Sims Next Top Model:' Tsukuda Shunsuke Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant shared this call-out with another contestant. *The call-out of the first half of episode 1 is in the order the contestants entered the house. *Episodes 1, 3, 4, 6 and 10 featured double eliminations with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. In episode 9, the bottom four contestants were in danger of elimination. *Episodes 5 and 10 featured non-elimination bottom twos. *In episode 8, Hendrik quit the competition. *In episode 11, Sadi Jun-sa and Uyur were brought back. They shared first call-out together. *In episode 14, Amanda, Shunsuke and Uyur all qualified to the final round simultaneously, leaving Sadi Jun-sa eliminated. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Grungy simplicity (b-cuts) *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Makeover shoot *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Swimwear in groups *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Futuristic fashion *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Posing in a field wearing REDACTED *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Luxury on a yacht *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Dolce & Gabbana Ads *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Compcards *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Natural close-ups on a roof *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Posing with flower wreaths *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Swimwear *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Nude with accessories/fabric *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' Suits and gowns *'''Episode 14 photo shoots: '''L'Officiel Covers